The Mandragora
The Mandragora was a mythical beast from the realm of Asgard. It first appeared in A Moveable Beast. The character was played by Anthony Konechny. Personality The Mandragora has a very aggressive and possessive personality. It is equivalent to a wild animal rather than having human qualities. It is also territorial of its surroundings and belongings (such examples of this behavior is when he was territorial over its former mate, Ingrid). Appearance The Mandragora has the body of a man with shoulder length hair. It looks human yet it is entirely mystical in origin. Its skin is reptile-like in appearance. Much of its body is covered in scales, including its back, shoulders and face. It has a dark Aura which is primal and dangerous. The Mandragora has long blue tentacles that come out of its back which it uses to feed on or kill its victims. Although Mandragoras are stated to be feral in nature, King Nikolaus is said to have built an entire army out of them. Mandragora's dwell within small cave-like openings in the woods and rely on the sexual energy of their partners in order to survive. History The Mandragora escaped from the portal when it was opened by Ingrid Beauchamp and was sent after Frederick by King Nikolaus when he escaped with direct orders to find a vessel for the Kings spirit. It appears to have a strong connection with Ingrid. Fredrick stated his grandfather has an army of Mandragora's in Asgard because they were considered indestructible. Relationships 'The Mandragora and Ingrid' Ingrid was the Mandragora's mate. It is drawn to her and is also very possessive of her. When it came through the portal it used its powers to erase the memories of the Beauchamps, including Ingrid. It then chose her as its partner and placed her under some form of mind control, calling on her when it requires sexual energy. It often feeds from her, every night. Dash Gardiner: Enemies, Infected Dash with the neurotoxin it produces from its tentacles. 'The Mandragora's Death' When Wendy went upstairs to search for the Mandragora she came across a broken window where it got in. It then attacked her by wrapping its tentacles around her leg and pulling her towards the closet. Wendy then grabbed the leg of the bed set, but the Mandragora was strong enough to pull her and the bed set. Fredrick then came in and chopped the Mandragora's tentacle off of Wendy's leg; it then came out of the closet furious. Frederick then stabbed it while saying a spell, reducing it to a pile of ash. Powers The Mandragora has the ability to Cloak itself in order to avoid detection. It can also alter the memories of its victims when it chooses to. It feeds on the sexual energy of its partner in order to sustain itself. When a Mandragora attacks it uses its tentacles to inject a neurotoxin known as Dracos Sanguinum (Dragons Blood) into the brain of its victim which results in psychosis and eventually death. *'Mind Control' (Its mate only) *'Cloaking' *'Memory Hazing' *'Venom Injection' *'Enhanced Strength' Trivia *Mandragora is the latin name for Mandrake, a plant used in Witchcraft. * The species develops a strong connection with its mate. * The Mandragora has a toxin that affects its victim psychologically and then the person dies. References es:Mandrágora es:Mandrágora (Personaje) Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Species Category:Deceased Characters